deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Battle Royale
Teen Titans Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description TRUTH...JUSTICE...AND PIZZA?! It's the Teen Titans!! But instead of their usual gig, they are fighting to the DEATH?! Who will win this Death Battle of teenager superheroes?! Interlude Wiz: DC, the publisher that gave us the Justice League, gave us a different team, which are just as famous. Boomstick: This team is known as Teen Titans. Wiz: As fans are aware, this superhero team has had to rely on their teamwork to defeat evil, but on their own, which one is capable to defend for itself. Boomstick: So, we're rehashing what we did from the TMNT battle? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: OK, Robin, Starfire Wiz: Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Robin (Dick Grayson) Wiz: Robin is the leader, and with that comes great skills! Boom: He's the son of Batman! Wiz: Well... Uhhh... Boom: Just go with it. Wiz: Whatever... Anyway, Robin has the gadgets and the skills to outmatch a lot of characters in the Teen Titans universe using his flexibility as well as his un-normal strength. Boom: Robin also has his trusty staff that bangs up a lot of power blasts and strip clubs. Wiz: What? Boom: That's right! He went to strip clubs! Wiz: Wait, when did he EVER *reads old Teen Titans comic* Were talking about the CARTOON NETWORK versions... oh well... Boom: The 2003 or 2013? Wiz: What do YOU think?! Boom: You tell me. Wiz: The ORIGINAL Cartoon Network show, the GOOD one. Boom: Good to know, wel now that I know, Robin has a bow staff known to kick butt as well batarangs he carries and some explode and some don't, most do. Also, Robin has extreme reflexes which can help him in extreme situations. Wiz: Although Robin knows all the strategies of the Titans, he's just human, he can't survive major blows, however; Robin is more than willing to strategise the situation! Robin: Don't get too cocky, I know all your dumb tricks... Starfire Wiz: Starfire is a intergalactic beauty who's emotions are her source of power. Boom: Needless to say, make her mad, her power increases over 9000. Wiz: Yes, she does get mad easly, but...that's a key factor to her attacks! You see, Starfire channels her emotions into her power, for example, if she's sad, she's weak. If she's mad, she's at the highest limit. Boom: Man, she's hot when she's mad! Wiz: Right... Well anyway, Starfire has superstrength, flight, lazer beams, and hand lazers, at free acess! Boom: For real?! Wiz: Yes indeed! She has unlimited power, but with that, she has her weaknesses... Boom: Like what? Wiz: Her emotions are her weakness, as well as her strength, you she, if you set her off at her mad state, there's no stoping her. Boom: And with that, Starfire may blow this whole thing away! Starfire: What have you done? A WHOLE LOT!!! *blast* Cyborg Wiz: Cyborg (AKA: Victor Stone) is a powerful and sturdy Titan, who will do what he can to be an accomplisher! Boom: By sturdy, you mean his aibs and cyborg eye, looking right into your soul.... *ghost noises* Wiz: Rrrrriiiiiiight.... Cyborg possesses major enhancements from other Titans, for example, his arm canon. Not to mention his super strength, super armor, as well as his servers. Boom: That sounds SO wrong on SO many levels... Wiz: Whatever... anyway, Cyborg possesses many crazy abilities, for example, the fact that he can gain energy from the Titans Tower from wherever. In whatever situation! Boom: FOR REAL?! WOAH! Wiz: This connection can be a variety of things, power, defense, you name it! Also, it can summon out a giant cannon that can wipe out a landscape! But can only be used once. Boom: HOL---ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Wiz: Cyborg also possesses of a chip which allows his power to go beyond his normal copacity, though if he wears it for too long, he goes haywire! Boom: Literally. Wiz: Another issue with Cyborg is that he has 35 weakspots, but none of which have been discovered. Boom: Well that's just 35 more reasons not to screw around with Cyborg! Cyborg: Okay, I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah! Beast Boy Wiz: *groans* Beast Boy (AKA: Garfield) Boom: OH! I GET IT, like the comic!! XD .... Nevermind... Wiz: is a green mighty-morphin goblin who can shift shape into any animal, even ones that don't normally exist. (list below of common transformations, taken from Teen Titans Wiki) *'Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus': Heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates (though this is physically tiring) *'Falcon or Eagle': High-speed flight *'Kangaroo': Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping *'Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich': Enhanced running speed *'Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor': Pouncing and lunging at enemies *'Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch': More versatile strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus': Weighty slam-downs *'Blue Whale': Transporting teammates underwater *'Barracuda and Marlin': High-speed (and extra high-speed) swimming *'Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops': Charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': Evasion *'Jellyfish': Makes use of his soft, squishy body and poison sting *'Turtle or Armadillo': Protection *'Dog or Wolf': Sniffing out trails *'Gecko or Spider': Wall-climbing *'Dolphin or Shark': Underwater duty *'Snake': Slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse or Chameleon': Stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon': Agility *'Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel': Enduring cold and hot climates *'Rabbit or Frog': Enhanced hopping *'Octopus, Squid or Python': Restraints and holding multiple objects *'Eel': Shock enemies and short out machines *'Flying Squirrel': Climb and glide *'Kitten': To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. *'Skunk': Stink out oppnent *'Microorganism': Microscopic duty *'Giraffe': Look out for things far away Boom: But there's one last one, the WEREBEAST!! *Thriller plays* Wiz: Yes, this "Werebeast" is in fact Beast Boy's most powerful form, in this form, he can excel in power, skill, and speed! Boom: Well that's cool! This dude is AWESOME! Wiz: Well that's the thing, Beast Boy is STUPID, wasting powers as he goes as well as energy. Also, if he's under stress or is knocked out, he goes back to human form. And by human, I mean the Green Goblin that he is. Beast Boy: Wacha say Bro? Raven Wiz: Raven is a half demon that was destined to become a devil, but turned against it. Boom: Talk about a crappy childhood. Wiz: Ravin is a powerful teen who can channel her emotions and even control other people's emotions! Boom: Someone get this woman some a psyciatrist! Wiz: Rave can also preform magical spells, which at same notice, do multiple things. And just like Starfire, if she gets angry, she can increase her power a LOT. Boom: Not JUST that, but she also has the white coat, which makes her super! Wiz: Yes, the white coat uses Raven's inner purity to the max to deffeat crazy evil, like her father for instance! Boom: She must be invincible! Wiz: Not quite, her ultimate weakness is her emotions, you see, with that in mind, when at full anger, she can even be vulnerable to her own power! But luckly, she can overcome this by her magic! Raven just needs to keep a heads up! Raven: A good magician never reveals her secrets Fight The Titans all gather around in the Titan's Tower prepared for a fight? Why? Because Silkie went missing.... FIGHT! TITANS: 5 Robin immediatly attacks Cyborg and Beast Boy, leading to Beast Boy retreating and attacking Raven! Starfire attacks Robin in desperate anger! Beast Boy then becomes a mouse and hides underneath the walls of the Titans Tower. Starfire attacks with wild rage, dealing blows to everyone. Cyborg then plugs in his chip and starts pumbling Robin. Beast Boy then uses his powers to tramsform into a mammoth and destroys half of the tower. Realising this, Cyborg uses this to gain power from the tower to last the fight! Raven uses her magical spell to stop Cyborg from getting too much power, but it was too late, Cyborg prepares to blast at every titan, but Beast Boy turns into the mighty Werebeast and going right for Cyborg attacking him while charging his superblast. Despite the distraction, the charge full blasts Beast Boy and becomes knocked out, Robin then takes this chance, and places a bomb onto Beast Boy, ending it. TITANS: 4 Cyborg already weak from the blast, still has enough energy to fight, so he targets Robin. Robin uses his extreme reflexes to dodge every single one of Cyborg's blasts, and then uses his staff to deflect the blasts and do as much damage to Cyborg as he was going to at Robin. Starfire then uses her rage to attack everybody, but then goes after Robin. Robin then throws a batrang at Starfire and Raven and attacks Cyborg with all his might! As he beats up Cyborg, he plants a bomb and ties Cyborg up, leaving him to die harshly, knowing this was his end, Cyborg took in a deep breath, which was his last. Then, the entire Titans Tower collapses. TITANS: 3 Robin knew the two girls were tough, so he used his wits to turn them on each other, thus resulting in Starfire attacking Raven, making her mad and starting to destroy everything. Robin then realised he made a big mistake, and tried to attack Raven, but Starfires rage caught up to her, and started going after Robin, Robin then used his smokebomb and reflexes to tie Starfire up, but she escapes and uses a ton of her strengh and gets ready to use one of her most powerful attacks! Starfire then attacks! leaving everything to dust. Believing that she won, Raven was protected with her magic, but Robin wasn't so lucky... TITANS: 2 Raven then sees Starfire going after her, and she knew exactly what to do! Raven uses her magic to deffend against her attacks! Then, when Starfire threw a punch, Raven caught it and then used her magic to steal away her emotions and turn them completely around. Starfire now in a sad mood, her attacks are MUCH weaker. Then, Raven takes out her white coak and uses her final spell!! The earth tears open and Starfire is seen collaped into another dark and evil world, where she won't survive. K.O!! Results Typical Comment: OMG, WHY DIDN'T ROBIN WIN?! BLAH BLAH, NO! Before you get in a hissy fit, most of the Titans (excluding Raven) lack deffensive qualities, also, sure, Robin IS the leader, but there is NO way he can survive Raven's magic OR Starfire's rage. Beast Boy had a chance in winning this, but because of his idiotic choice to charge at Cyborg, it left him to dust, and while Cyborg is more powerful that Robin, it's been shown and shown again Robin can beat Cyborg. And to finalise this, Raven won because she has the ability to change Starfire's emotions, which was her source of power! Overall, nevermore will we see the Titans fight again to the death. Quote the Raven: Nevermore. THE WINNER IS RAVEN Windindi Note Hi everyone, thank you for reading the season 2 premere, Teen Titans Battle Royale! Note that the next two fights are going to have a new set of pase! The next two? Kyogre vs. Slattern and Slenderman vs. The Animatronics!! Get ready for a cinema shash down! (Also, these fights are gonna be better than Astro vs. Mega(possibly)) So I hope you all "hold on to your undies" and prepare to hop right on in with season 2!! Also, I'm SO sorry for delaying this fight OVER AND OVER again, but I'm hopefully on track now, and thanks to my adminship on this wiki, I will make this wiki a better place! Also, Make fights, make no mistakes, and GET MESSY!! *does the Mrs. Frizzle laugh* -See you with the next two fights! -Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015